


How to Care for Freshwater Fish: A Guide for Dummies

by 25_kitkat



Series: The Awkward Adventures of Kuroo and Lev [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/25_kitkat/pseuds/25_kitkat
Summary: Kuroo discoveries Lev should never have a pet fish...





	How to Care for Freshwater Fish: A Guide for Dummies

**Author's Note:**

> Currently a work in progress.

"Can I pet the fish!" the tall first-year asked energetically, hand waving in the air as he practically buzzed with excitement. The surrendering teammates shot him looks varying from exasperated to disbelief, and honest amusement. 

"What the fuck Lev," Kuroo commented blankly, as he studied his underclassman, looking for any sign that he was joking. But no, the clumsy half Russian was being serious. The earnest expression he first held, was slowly fading to one of bashful embarrassment, most likely realizing he said something stupid again. Kuroo let out a long tired sigh. " No Lev. You can not pet the fish. Unless you're trying to kill it, then, by all means, go right ahead!"


End file.
